Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained is a recurring wraparound segment in The New Looney Tunes Show, being a television version of the homonymous webtoon series, starring Daffy Duck. Synopsis Daffy shows up us some paranormal things who happened to other characters. Episodes ''Spaced Warners'' *'Plot:' The Warners explain to Daffy how it was their experience when they were abducted by aliens (sequel to the Animaniacs episode Space Probed). *'Guests:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) ''Sufferin' Sasquatch'' *'Plot:' Sylvester and Sylvia are trying to proof to their son that the Bigfoot is real (as they saw him when they were children and best friends, before they were in love), but Yosemite Sam decides to prank them, only to being arrested for identity theft, when the true Bigfoot appears (remake of the homonymous webtoon). *'Guests:' Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong), Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Police Officer (voiced by Jeff Bennett), Bigfoot (vocal effects by Frank Welker), Police Officer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Sylvester's parents (flashback, voiced by Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille) and Sylvia's parents (flashback, voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Grey DeLisle). ''Who Wants to Be a Martianaire? *'Plot:' Elmer Fudd tells how he was abducted by Marvin the Martian... who forced him playing his game show ''Who Wants to Be a Martianaire? (a parody of the game show ), which, if he loses, Marvin and Marcia shoot him with a laser (remake of the homonymous webtoon). *'Guests:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen), Marcia the Martian (non-speaking) and Bugs Bunny (non-speaking cameo). ''Dawg and Monster'' *'Plot:' Foghorn and Barnyard are sent by Daffy to reporting about an quest led by Yosemite Sam to find the famous Loch Ness Monster (remake of the Loch Ness Mess webtoon). *'Guests:' Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), TBA, TBA, TBA and The Loch Ness Monster (non-speaking) ''El Chupacabra! *'Plot:' TBA (remake of the homonymous webtoon). *'Guests:' Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) and El Chupacabra (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker). ''The Taming of the Screwball *'Plot:' Foghorn and Barnyard are sent at a theater by Daffy, for show if is true the legend about 's Ghost transforming bad actors to good actors, using the Tasmanian Devil as the test subject (remake of the homonymous webtoon). *'Guests:' The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) and 's Ghost (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). ''Mr. Hyde-Cat'' *'Plot:' Spike the Bulldog didn't fully recover from the trauma that he had when he saw Sylvester transformed into a monster cat, while Chester the Terrier still not believe in him (sequel to Dr. Jerkyl's Hide). *'Guests:' Spike and Chester (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker, respectively) and Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman). TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. TBA *'Plot:' TBA. *'Guests:' TBA. Characters *Daffy Duck (host, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tina Russo (screenwriter, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Porky Pig (executive producer, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (special reporter, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (special reporter, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Howard (Daffy's hairy brother-in-law, cameraman, voiced by Jeff Bennett) Trivia Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Mini-Skits